


Have You Seen This Ghost

by Isaze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaze/pseuds/Isaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如七十年前Bucky没有掉下火车、Steve也没有撞上冰山，两个人和Peggy他们一起重组了SHIELD。<br/>然后他们活到了现代。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen This Ghost

      Portage太太是个住在布鲁克林的黑头发女人，典型的高卢人，从样貌到性格，哪怕是出门倒垃圾她也会打扮得体。据她自己说她是个作家，热衷于俄国文学尤其是白银时代，更爱吉皮乌斯的诗。

      Portage先生更像个标准的雅利安人，金发碧眼高大健壮，看起来不善言辞，甚至有些过于严肃。他总是很忙，一年大约有一半的时间都在出差。据他太太说他总是忙着去全世界各地谈判，目前正立志于看完她推荐了好几年的《静静的顿河》。

      2007年3月的最后一个星期天是个晴朗和暖的日子，他们正如同习惯的那样，挑一部上个世纪的老电影，然后窝在柔软舒适的沙发里边吃他们的早餐边看。就在影片里的火车改道波兰的时候，他们听见了敲门声——不紧不慢地叩三下，顿了两秒钟，又以同样的节奏叩三下。

      夫妻俩面面相觑，他们没邀请过任何客人。这可是星期天的上午九点，有谁会来敲他们的门？

      于是太太起身去开门，先生按下暂停键，犹豫一下也跟了过去。

      门外站了两个个头很高的年轻人，看上去不过二十五六。金发的那个甚至比Portage先生还要健壮，他手里托着个盒子，正朝着他们微笑。Portage太太猜也许这是个健身教练或者橄榄球教练，看看这发达的胸肌和肱二头肌。

      敲门的是棕头发的男人，他笑得很温柔，Portage夫妇甚至觉得这个男人笑起来挺甜。

      “早安，Portage夫人和先生。”他们听见那个棕头发的男人这么说，“我们刚搬过来，就住在你们隔壁。James Barnes和Steve Rogers”他指了指自己，又指了指身边的金发男人。Portage先生注意到他只有左手带着手套，感觉有些奇怪。

      Portage太太想起来隔壁的确是这幢楼里唯一空着的房子，自从他们夫妻搬过来就没见它租出去过，她之前甚至还跟自己的丈夫抱怨也许这里发生过什么命案以至于一直租不出去。

      “最近搬家有些吵，打扰到你们我感到很抱歉。”金发男人——Rogers有些不好意思地搔了搔头。他把手里的盒子递过去，然后看着Portage太太说，“我烤了些苹果派，希望合你们的口味。”

      “哦真的不用为这个道歉，这没什么。说真的，你们搬家的动静可真小，如果不是昨天看见信箱上贴了新的标签，我还不知道我们有了新邻居。”Portage太太笑着接过装着苹果派的盒子，颇为意外的表示现在喜欢做饭的男孩儿可不多。Barnes又笑起来，说幸好Steve会做饭，不然他们就得死在垃圾食品里。

      “啊，那套公寓的采光很好，你们会喜欢这里。”Portage先生在收到自己妻子第三次暗示的时候终于想到了一个让对话进行下去的话题。他对隔壁一直是空屋这件事不怎么在意，而且能让他的太太停止在他出差的时候时不时就要打电话和他说说关于隔壁是鬼屋的各种猜想绝对是件好事，“Jeremy，这是我太太Léa。很高兴认识你们。”

      送走了来拜访的新邻居，Portage太太还在猜测他们的职业。

      “比如一个橄榄球教练和一个艺术家？”她从厨房走出来，手里端着装进盘子的苹果派，“加肉桂的和没加肉桂的他都做了，可真是个细心的孩子。”

      Portage先生觉得以后出差的时候再接到太太的电话，话题大概依旧会围绕着隔壁，只不过内容从可能发生过凶杀案的鬼屋变成了他们的新邻居。不过这也算是好事，毕竟他已经听了五年各种各样鬼故事，实在是不想再听了。

 

      回到公寓之后，Bucky摘了手套顺手扔在鞋柜上的碟子里，盖在几串钥匙上，然后他趁着Steve换鞋的时候，直接钻进厨房，比出任务时还利落。Steve慢了一步没能拽住对方，于是等他拎着Bucky的拖鞋拐进厨房的时候，就看见这人正倚在料理台上抱着一整盘芝士蛋糕准备吃。

      “Buck，你的胃。”Steve无奈地看口气，放下鞋看着他自觉穿上，然后伸手拿那盘蛋糕的时候毫不意外地遭到了的抵抗，两个人在方寸之间过了几手。Bucky之前和一个亚裔特工学了几招小擒拿，奈何一直没有实践的机会，于是这会儿全用在了Steve身上。不过由于他始终不肯放弃左手拿着的盘子，最终只能叼着勺子看着Steve把它放回冰箱。

      “你这次的体检报告出来之前不能碰这些。”目前Steve在Bucky相关的事上没得商量，哪怕Bucky用上了从小到大所有成功过的耍赖方式都没有用。导致这点的原因Bucky清楚得很，所以他多少有些心虚。

      “明天不就出来了。”最后还是没忍住嘟囔了这么一句。

      ——其实我真的没事了。我也有血清，那点儿伤早好了，它就看着吓人。

      然而这话Bucky也就只是在心里嘟囔一句，毕竟如果他们俩换个位置，回来的时候一口口呕血几乎丢了半条命的是Steve，他保证自己的反应不会比对方现在好到哪里去。

      “至少再忍一天。”Steve从冰箱里翻出来一袋营养液递给Bucky，揉着他的脖子安慰他。果不其然看见对方皱着眉一脸嫌弃地接过去，几口喝干净。

      “我曾经以为火腿罐头已经是这世界上最难吃的东西了，现在我得说这玩意儿才是世界第一。”Bucky撇撇嘴这么说，然后又接过Steve递过来的温水一口气灌下去。

      看着Bucky带着些委屈的样子，Steve内心没有丝毫动摇是不可能的，不过想起来不到一个月前发生的事，这丁点的动摇又被压了回去。他想了想，一脸认真地看着Bucky说：“只要明天的体检报告上显示一切正常，你想吃什么都行。”

      也许他可以去神盾学院那边问问可不可以改良一下这个营养液的口味，万一Bucky明天之后还得继续喝它的话。Steve想了想下个星期的日程，决定星期二的下午去一趟，说不准还能买回来学院餐厅里的培根土豆泥，Bucky挺爱吃这个。

      作为回答，Bucky撇了撇嘴。

      这个月月初的时候，Bucky带着刚从神盾学院里毕业的几个特工出任务，难度挺低，毕竟是为了让新人尽快熟悉环境特别挑出来的。用鹰眼的话来讲这都是实习生干的活，但谁也没想到最后会出意外。后来那几个刚从学院出来的孩子挂着彩裹着绷带去探望从ICU转出来的Bucky的时候，Coulson和Steve说如果当时不是中士拖住了绝大部分火力，那个新人小队大概已经全部死在爆炸里。

      那时Steve点点头，没再多说什么，只是等那群孩子离开之后回到病房里，继续守着他的Bucky。脸色苍白的中士眨眨眼，有些无奈地看着他，说“别迁怒到别人身上，我不能那几个孩子就这么死在外面”、“这点儿伤很快就好，我也有万能的血清”。Steve看着他不说话，任凭对方用一种可怜兮兮的样子看着自己，直到后来Bucky用食指轻轻挠着他的手心，他才握着那只手无奈地叹气。

      ——超级战士不是不死之身，Buck，别再吓我。

      ——嘿伙计，我记得这可是我的台词。

      然而转天Steve还是和Fury吵翻了天。

      作为意外旁观了后半场的鹰眼在事后和黑寡妇诉苦，表示他需要安慰，他甚至有些同情他们的局长。

      ——你不知道，Nat，你能想象那个发火的是Rogers么！那个老好人Rogers！这真的太恐怖了，我甚至有种他会把Fury从楼上直接扔出去的感觉。

      黑寡妇接到短信的时候正在医院，她看着正忙进忙出的医护人员想象了一下那个场面，忍不住庆幸在场的不是自己。

      Steve发火依旧是因为Bucky。

      那天夜里Bucky突然醒过来，他试图在不惊醒Steve的状况下爬起来，但是没成功。因为两条腿半点儿力气都使不出来，他整个人险些直接摔在地上——其实Steve在他起身的时候就醒了，于是把人抱了个满怀。

      然后Bucky吐了他一身，温热的血混着血块黏在白衬衣和病号的罩衫上，黑暗中Steve看见还有血在顺着Bucky的嘴角往外涌。

      医疗组发现Barnes身体的自我修复速度突然减慢了很多，枪伤造成的胃上的伤口再度裂开导致了呕血。血样分析显示他体内的血清被大幅度抑制，应该是受到爆炸时产生的某种物质或者辐射的影响，不过好在按照当前的代谢速度来看，大概二十天之后他的身体机能就可以恢复到正常状态。

      听医疗组的人这么解释，Steve想起来最近的一些事，于是就发生了鹰眼向黑寡妇哭诉的事。

 

      “可怜的Clint，听Natasha说他现在终于从亲眼看见你发火的阴影里缓过来了。”Bucky在充分了解到他今天绝对不会再有机会偷吃到冰箱里的任何东西这个事实之后，老老实实地跟着Steve离开厨房。

      客厅里的采光和他记忆中的一样好，虽然家具都是新换的，但是摆放的位置没有变，看起来和他们当年离开的时候差不多，这个认知让Bucky和Steve觉得愉快了不少。

      “我也没想到他会在通风管道里呆着。”一想到这事Steve就觉得头疼。他坐在长沙发的最右边，拿过扣在茶几上的书打算看完。“好在Fury之前封锁了办公室，他什么都没听见。他在通风管道里呆着干什么？”他记得Bucky和鹰眼比较聊得来。

      Bucky耸耸肩：“也许他又跟特战队的人打了什么赌？上次我看他爬通风管道是为了和Joe比谁能先到餐厅。”他把自己摊在长沙发上，枕着Steve的大腿晒太阳，“大概是‘抄近路’的时候路过了一下。不得不说他运气真差。”

      翻个身找终于找到了舒服的位置，Bucky任由Steve的手扣着自己的后脑勺不轻不重地揉着。他从以前就挺喜欢Steve这么干，这让他觉得整个人都放松下来。

      今天的阳光特别好，晒在身上让人觉得舒服得不行，Bucky甚至有种自己的那条机械臂都被晒出了温度的错觉。他晒着太阳觉得有些困，忍不住打了个哈欠，Steve的手指头插在他的头发里，仍旧有一下没一下地揉着。迷迷糊糊的时候，他突然想起来一个带着黄油曲奇和热巧克力味道的拥抱。

      三十多年前他们的邻居叫Adriene，是个看着有些严肃，但其实很温柔的人。她的丈夫死在欧洲战场上，她无儿无女也没再嫁，有个外甥经常会来探望。那时他和Steve每年圣诞节都会收到Adriene织的毛衣，或者是手套围巾之类的，平时她还会烤些黄油曲奇送给他们，Steve现在有几道拿手菜还是和她学的。

      有时他们会去对方家里吃晚饭，但无一例外，不论在自己家还是在隔壁，他永远都是被轰出厨房的那一个，只能趴在桌子上闻着从厨房里飘出来的香气。好在每次Adriene都会给他准备一杯热巧克力，虽然应该说这是为了打发他离开厨房，可他喜欢喝。

      后来她搬走了，被经常来探望她的那个外甥接去同住。最后一次见到Adriene的时候，坐在轮椅上的老人给了他和Steve一人一个拥抱，严肃又认真地看着他们说再见。

      我们回家了，这可真好。彻底睡过去之前，Bucky这么想。


End file.
